An Aviana Story
by Erik9393
Summary: This is an Aviana piece I came up with myself. Avan's POV.


**This is an Aviana Story. This has never happened, and it mostly certainly will never happen. I did a lot of editting before publishing it. I own nothing.**

**Flashback. One year ago (2013)**

_I'm at home, watching TV, thinking about last week. It was an emotional day for me. Well, for all of us actually _(Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, Liz Gillies, Daniella Monet, Matt Bennett, and Leon Thomas III). _We just had our farewell party with Dan Schneider and some others shortly after our final episode of Victorious _(Victori-YES)_. It really kills me. I just can't believe Nickelodeon decided to end the series. But I'm not letting that get to me. I mean, we've already became great celebrities. Ariana is gonna be doing Sam and Cat soon with Jennette McCurdy _(Thanks to Dan Schneider)_. There's a chance some of us will be in the series. And Victoria is gonna be doing her Summer Break Tour in a few months. I don't know what Liz, Matt, Daniella, and Leon will be doing, but I'm staying in touch with them in case anything happens. So about the party. I was wearing a great suit. It was the one I wore once on the show. All of us we're faving fun, listening to some music, including some hits from the show, and it had this great buffet. I was having some chips and dip when I heard a familiar voice "Hey Avan!" I turned around to see my red headed friend, Ariana. She wore a blue party dress. "Hey, Ariana!" I said just before she gave me a hug, and I hugged her back. "So, you enjoying the party?" she asked me. "Yeah, it's been great." I said to her. "Too bad about the series ending, though." she says. "I know. I bet the fans are upset. But they shouldn't make a big fuss about it. I mean, you and Jennette are gonna be doing Sam and Cat soon. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear that." I say. "I know." We stood there for about a few moments before she asked me "You wanna dance?" "Sure." I answered. So we danced for about ten minutes. And I have to admit, she was a pretty good dancer. But then before we knew it, we were slow dancing. My hands were on her hips, and her hands were around my neck. At one point she had her chin on my shoulder and whispered "You're so handsome." in my ear. "I'm gonna go sit down." I say to her a couple of minutes later. "Okay." she says. So I took a seat while she continued dancing. A couple of times I saw her either winking at me, or give me a kissy face. I just thought she was just being herself. We were also interviewed by a blonde female reporter during the party. The order went like this: Victoria, Liz, Matt, Leon, Daniella, Ariana, and me. We fastforward to Ariana's interview. They asked her about the upcoming series Sam and Cat. They also asked her about her next solo album. Oh, I forgot to mention, she is one of the best young singers today. Now on to my interview. "And last, but not least, from the hit TV Series Victorious, Avan Jogia, who played the role of Beck Oliver." the blonde reporter says. "So Nickelodeon says they're not going to renew the series. How does it feel for Victorious to end after only four seasons?" she asks me. "It was a surprising twist. We all were in an emotional state when we found out about it. I bet the fans we're really devistated as well. But we're not too upset. We're already famous. And some of us have some great things coming in the future." I would say. "What is your take on Ariana Grande?" she would then ask me. "I think she has been an inspiration to fans around the world. She was amazing on Victorious. And..." I paused for a moment as I saw Ariana staring at me in my eyes, licking her lips. Or at least I thought she was licking her lips. "I really can't wait to see her and Jennette in their upcoming series." Then the reporter asks "Will you be in Sam and Cat?" "Well, Dan hasn't said anything yet. But I might be in the series. Along with the other characters from Victorious as well. So I'm hoping the series will be a success." was my answer. "Well we wish you and the others good luck with their futures." she said. I thanked her and walked away. I only took a few steps as I saw Ariana still staring at me. What she did next really took me by surprise. She blew me a kiss just before she disappeared into the crowd. I'll admit my face did warm up a little, but I shook that feeling off, and enjoyed the rest of the party._

**Present (2014)**

Since the farewell party, some of us have had some good things come our way this year. Victoria and I started production of a new comedy movie called _Outskirts_. And Liz starred in two movies: _ANIMAL_ and _Killing Daddy_. The downside was that _Sam and Cat_ ended not too long ago, which was really depressing. Liz, Matt, and _iCarly's_ Nathan Kress appeared in one episode (#TheKillerTunaJump). Too bad I wasn't in the series, but I'm not letting it get to me. I thought the series was off the hook. Ariana has had an amazing year so far. She published her hit album _My Everything._ She has also won two awards: The _Young Influencer Award _at the iHeartRadio Music awards, and the _Best Female Artist _award at the Teens Choice Awards. Anyways, Ariana and I stayed in touch, along with our other friends and family. I would ask her how she and her family are doing, and she would ask me the same. Then as the days went on, she starts calling me almost everyday, on the phone and on Skype. It might seem a little weird to some people, but I think she's a great person. And I thought it was really nice of her that she was keeping touch with me. Then one day she sends me a picture of her in one of her gorgeous outfits. I told her she looked lovely. After that she starts sending me photos of herself once every few days, including some outfits she wore on _Victorious_ and _Sam and Cat_. It was interesting at first, but then things started to get weird. She would show a little more skin each time. She would wear short shorts, mini skirts/dresses, sleeveless tees, skimpy blouses. She even wore a crop top. That was just the beginning. She then sent me pics of her in swimwear. I've seen pics of her in a bikini before, but those were from photo shoots. She wore one piece or two piece bikini's, mostly the two piece. One photo really turned me on. She had someone take a photo of her from behind. She had her head turning towards the camera. It seemed she was leaning on a railing. She was wearing a lace trim bikini, the kind where you could see most of her ass-cheeks. The thing that turned me on was that she had one finger on her left butt cheek. And before I knew it, I felt myself getting an erection. I was starting to get weirded out. I asked my other friends if she sent them any photos of her. They told me she hasn't. And when they asked me why I was asking, my throat became dry, and my heart was pounding fast. I didn't know if I should tell them. So all I said was "Just wondering." Ariana and I still chatted, but I didn't mention the photos because I didn't want to freak her out. Then she did two things I never thought she would do. First she sent me photos of herself in lingerie. And then she would send me photos of her nude! I was so hard I thought I was gonna cum! Seeing her fully exposed breasts, and from the looks of her cunt, she didn't have a lot of hair. I turned off my laptop and heading to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I started breathing real slowly, trying to calm myself down. Then I thought I needed to take a break from the internet for a few days. I started calming down, distracting myself by watching TV shows like _The Big Bang Theroy_, _Friends_, and _Two and a Half Men_. I've also been going to some of my favorite restaurants. I'm still talking to some of my friends and family, on the phone and on Skype. The only person I avoided was Ariana, because I was afraid of saying something about her lingerie/nude pics that would freak her out. We've been friends for years. She's been an important person to me, and I didn't want to do or say anything stupid that could ruin our friendship. Then one night (It was on a Saturday) I was having some popcorn and juice listening to some music when I heard my phone rang. I picked it up and my heart sank. It was Ariana calling me. I hesitated for a moment. Part of me didn't want to talk to her, but she's one of my closest friends. I couldn't just ignore her. Finally I answered it and brought the phone to my ear. "Hey Ariana, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much. It's been cloudy most of the day here in Los Angeles." she says to me. "Was there any rain?" I would also ask. "Yeah, but only for like ten minutes." she answered, then laughed. I love her laugh. That's one of her best qualities. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure." I replied. "Are you doing anything next week?" she asked. "No. Why do you ask?" I answered. "My parents and my brother Frankie are gonna travel to Europe. It's just gonna be me at home." she said. There was a long pause before she continued "Would you like to come down here and stay at my place for a few days?" she asked. I gave it a moment to think about it. Part of me wanted to say no because I was worried about what might happen. But then I thought I was being ridiculous. "Sure. Why not?" I answered. "Great! I cannot wait to see you again!" she exclaimed. "Me too." I added.

As the days went by I started getting nervous. I browsed through all the photos she sent me. I couldn't take my eyes off those photos of her in lingerie, and those of her naked. I have to admit Ariana had a nice body. On Thurday afternoon I started packing for the trip to Los Angeles. I packed some CD's, some clothes, a couple of books, my shampoo, and a picture of my family. I took a cab to the airport. On the way Ariana called me and told me that she would be at the airport in Los Angeles waiting for me. As soon as my plane took off, I had butterlies in my stomach. I've been to her place before, whether it was just me and her, or with some family/friends. But after everything that has happened these past couple of weeks, I didn't know what to expect. As soon as I landed, I immediately saw her, and she just ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me on the cheek. Its too bad she no longer has her red hair, but I'm not complaining. She's beautiful no matter what color her hair is. "It's so good to see you again." she said. I just smiled. It's really good to see you again too." I said to her. "So you ready to head back to my place?" she asked me. "Yeah, I'm ready." I said to her. As soon as we got back to her place I said "Wow. This place just keeps getting better and better." "Thanks. I'm glad you noticed." she says. So throughout the day we just sat on the couch watching TV. At times she would rest her head on my shoulder. A couple of times I could've sworn she whispered "You're so handsome." I didn't think about it too much. The sun started setting, and Ariana gave me $40 dollars and said "Why don't you go get us some pizza?" "All right." I said. I went to the closest restaurant from her place, which was Pizza Hut. So I got a couple of pizza's, a side of hot wings, and a two litter soda. When I got back to her place I noticed a few strange things: All the lights were off, there were candles lit, and it looks to be a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses on the coffee table. I sat back down on the couch, and started having a slice of pizza when I heard footsteps. I turned to see Ariana coming down the stairs, and I awed in amazment. She was wearing a really short black dress with black heels. "You look beautiful." I say. She gave me a small smile. "Thank you." she replied before taking a seat next to me. We were watching TV again while having some pizza. "I see you brought out some wine. Cause I bought some soda home from the restaurant." I said. "You didn't have to buy any, but thanks." she says to me. Then out on a blue she says "Avan?" "What?" I say. "Did you get my photos?" At that moment my face started getting warm. "Yeah. You look really great in those outfits." I would say to her. I heard her giggle a little before she said "Why thank you, but I'm talking about those certain photos I sent you." For a moment I was choked up. I had a feeling about which ones she was talking about. "You mean the lingerie and nude pics?" I asked. "Yeah." she answered. All I could say was yes. "So... What did you think?" she said in a low voice. I started getting butterflies in my stomach. I honestly didn't know what I should say. So I swallowed the dry lump in my throat, and said "I, really don't know." I heard her giggling again before she said "Aww, come on. You liked them. Admit it." I was definitely sure my face was burning. "They were great. You looked real sexy." I didn't mean to say that! Shit! Shit! "I thought so." she said to me. I started feeling a little better, but the butterflies were still there. I looked out the window and I was definitely sure it was dark out now. We ate a few hot wings, and some of the wine before she placed a hand on my thigh. My face was burning up again. "Can I ask you something else?" she asked me. "Yes." I said. "Do you have feelings for me?" she asked in a low voice. My heart was pounding really loud. I didn't know how to answer that. "I don't know. I mean, you are beautiful. You're a great-" I stopped as she pressed her lips to my ear. "It's okay. I won't get mad. Just tell me." she whispers into my ear. "I do have feeling for you." I said softly. "Can I tell you something?" she asked. "What?" "I have some strong feeling for you too." she said. I had to smile to that, knowing that she's into me. She then put both her hands on my shoulders, rubbing them lightly. "Does that feel good?" she asked. "Yeah." I answered. And before I knew it I was leaning back, and I felt two arms from behind wrapped around me. I was startled. "It's okay. It's just me." She whispered. We sat like that for about ten minutes before she says "I'll be right back." as she got up off the couch and headed upstairs. I pour myself some more wine. I was only have halfway done when I hear her coming back down. When I saw her I noticed she had something in her hand. What is that? As she got closer I could make it out. Are those condoms? I started freaking out. "I've been saving these for special occasions." she says in a seductive voice. I think I knew what that meant. But then I thought I was overreacting. "Come with me." she says grabbing my hand. My heart was pounding really loud and fast as she pulled me upstairs. We got to the end of the hall before she opened her bedroom door. When we entered, I saw she had an enormous bed. I looked around and I saw me on her bedroom wall. It was a huge poster of me. And I believe I saw a huge kiss mark on my mouth. "You like?" she asked me from behind. "It's really ni-" OMG! She's standing there in her red bra and panties. "Oh man. You look so fucking amazing." I said louder than I had intended to. She had a wide smile on her face. "I was hoping you'd say that." she said. She then walks towards me. She walked like, you know, those chicks on a runway, only she walked a little slower. What she said next made me feel like I just got kicked in the gut. "I've been wanting to do with you for a long time." she whispers. She just stands there still smiling. "I, uh... I don't know what to say." I uttered. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything." she tell me. She then got onto her tiptoes and plants her wet, hot lips on mine. I panicked at first, but then I relaxed as I put my hands on her shoulders. As I was moving my lips with her's, it finally hit me. There was something special about Ariana. Something I've never thought of much till now. I finally realized it. I was in love with Ariana Grande. "I love you Ariana." I say to her as we pulled away. Before I knew it, I was on my back, on her bed, and she gets on top of me. She leans down and whispers "I love you too Avan." in my ear. Then she kisses me on the lips again. I torn off my flannel shirt as we continued making out. She pulled away and stared at me. "What?" I asked, grinning. "Have you been working out?" she asks me. "Maybe." I replied. Then I start kissing her neck as I unfasten my jeans. We pull away, as she pulls her bra off. I stared at her breasts. They look real juicy. I leaned forward and started kissing them. Then I started sucking on the left nipple, then the right. I hear her moan. I felt one of her hands in my hair, the other in my trousers. I feel my boxers being pulled down, and my cock stood straight up. I saw her look up and down, from my cock, then my eyes. She smiles at me before she ducked down, and I can feel my cock in her mouth. I put my hands on her head as I was pumping. A few moments later I say "Ariana, I'm gonna cum!" It wasn't long before my cock exploded in her mouth. After she swallowed my goo, I got on top of her. I started kissing her neck, then her breasts, her stomach. Then I got to her clit. I stuck my tounge out inside of her. I can hear her moaning. "Oh, Avan. Ohhh." I hear her say. It wasn't long before I can taste her juices as she cums. Then I slid my cock inside her. She gripped her bedsheets as we grind our hips. "Oh my god. You feel good inside of me." she exclaimed. "Oh Ari." I exclaimed back. "Fuck me Avan! Fuck me!" she exclaimed. We said each other's names, as grunts, gasps and moans filled her room. As soon as the rest of my juices were out, I collapse on her bed. "That was amazing. I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were that good." she said to me a few minutes later. "You're not so bad yourself" I replied back. "I'm starting to get sleepy." I said as my cock was softing up, and slid out of her. "It's okay. You can fall asleep in my arms. I want you to." she whispered. We kept saying _I love you _to each other before I would, indeed, fall asleep in her arms about a half hour later. When I woke up the next morning, I realized there was something shining out her bedroom window. I got out of bed to check it out. And sure enough, it was the sun. I realized I actually had fallen asleep with her. I slept for like what, 10 hours. I looked back at the bed and realize she wasn't there. She may have went downstairs. I got dressed, and went down the stairs. She was in the kitchen wearing a robe. When she saw me, she gave me one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen from a lady. "Morning honey." she greeted. I smiled back saying "Morning." I realized she was cooking some eggs. "Breakfast?" she asked me. "Sure. I'd love that." I said. As we sat down eating eggs and sausage, she says "Last night was amazing." "It sure was." I say. "You know something?" she asked me. "What?" I wondered. "I think you and I were meant to be. Don't you agree?" she says. "Yeah." "Ever since we started doing Victorious, I had some feeling you and I had something." she then says. "So when are your folks coming home?" I had to ask. "I don't know. A couple of weeks, maybe." she says. "You want to fool around until they get back?" she then asked me. "What do mean by fool around?" I asked her. She whispered something in my ear. "I like the sound of that." I said. So we ended up fucking for the next two weeks. Not all the time of course. Only when the time was right. And I have to say, it went better than I thought. And by 3pm her parents and brother returned from Europe. At that time I was on the plane back to Canada. And since then we talked almost everyday, either by Skype or phone. No, we haven't told anyone about us. Not yet at least. Are we getting married? I don't know. But it might happen.

**Hope you people enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
